


The straight line

by ardvari



Series: LVMPD police code prompts [5]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardvari/pseuds/ardvari
Summary: Sometimes, when they both had the night off, they went for a walk. Las Vegas was never quiet and the sky was always tinged a deep orange, the burning pulse of the strip radiating up and out towards them.Prompt: 403 Prowler





	The straight line

Sometimes, when they both had the night off, they went for a walk. Las Vegas was never quiet and the sky was always tinged a deep orange, the burning pulse of the strip radiating up and out towards them.

When they felt too stifled by the noise, they drove out to one of the suburbs, parked the car and strolled along the calm, dim streets hand in hand. 

Out here, no one knew them and the two women went largely unnoticed. More often than not, they enjoyed the comfortable silence too much to break it by talking, their boots hitting the asphalt the only sounds.

Sofia was tired, a little drained from too many hours of paperwork but Sara’s hand in hers was warm and reassuring and her steps had all the lightness Sofia’s lacked. After a few hours of sleep, Sara Sidle managed to be a completely different person. 

Stifling a yawn, Sofia caught a movement out of the corner of her eye and swung around to the house it came from. There, unaware of their presence, a figure in dark clothes was slipping along the house front, ducking underneath the windows, swift as a cat. 

Suddenly tense, Sofia tugged on Sara’s arm, pulled her back a little until their shoulders touched and motioned for her to be silent while she nodded in the direction of the person creeping along the side of the house. 

Highly alert now, Sofia forgot about her lack of sleep and pulled out her cell phone.

“Maybe he or she just forgot her keys.” Sara suggested, the uncertainty in her voice showing that she didn’t really believe her own words. 

“We’ll find out… HEY!” Sofia called, her hand on the holster of her gun, ready to draw it as the figure’s head snapped up and for a brief moment, unnaturally red hair glinted in the street lights. Then the figure took off.

Sara pulled out her cell phone, watched as Sofia took off after the person jumping through a sprinkler and nearly stumbling over the curb and out into the street.

_403 in Henderson, need backup._

She clicked her phone shut and ran after Sofia and the stumbling person before them. Finally Sofia caught up, pounced as quietly and precisely as a panther on her prey and brought the person down with her.

They rolled on the lawn in front of one of the houses for a moment, before Sofia finally took the upper hand and effectively managed to twist one of the runaway’s hands behind her back. 

Sara stopped beside them, slightly out of breath, just as Sofia ripped the black baseball cap off the girl’s head. She struggled against Sofia’s tight grasp for a moment before she gave up. 

“What were you doing?” Sofia asked, not really expecting an answer and all the more surprised when she got one.

“That’s my ex boyfriend’s house. I just wanted to see if it was true. If he really broke up with me because of that slut Chelsea. I wasn’t gonna do anything.” the girl spat out, still panting.

Sofia looked up at Sara, a small smirk playing around her mouth. 

“Glad I don’t have that problem.” she said, winking at the brunette standing above her.


End file.
